La Maldita Primavera
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Songfic. Una maldicion, una que hace sufrir a Sora todas las primaveras enamorandose, y rompiendo su corazon.¿Alguien podra mantener en un solo hombre el corazon de la pelirroja? TAIORA


**Maldita Primavera**

20 de Marzo, que día tan glorioso, hoy es el ultimo día que podré vivir sin enamorarme, mañana, será alguien mas, que agregare a la lista y me romperá el corazón, me dirán supersticiosa, pero desde que he tenido la capacidad para entender al amor, he sufrido enamoramientos cada primavera, que me dejan destrozada...

-------------------------------------------------

fue mas o menos así,

vino blanco, noche

y viejas canciones...

-------------------------------------------------

Mi primera víctima, a los 14 años, fue Yamato Ishida, mi gran amigo, recuerdo que fue antes, en noviembre, el estaba dando uno de sus conciertos, y yo me le declare en su camerino, recuerdo que mi gran amigo Taichi me ayudo a darme valor, empezamos el noviazgo en primavera, duramos 7 meses y rompimos, mi gran amigo, estuvo ahí para levantar mi animo, fue el primer amor que tuve, y desde ahí, caí en la maldición.

-------------------------------------------------

y se reía de mi,

dulce embustera, la maldita primavera,

que queda de un sueño erótico si...

-------------------------------------------------

El año siguiente, en mis maravillosos 15 años, me fije en alguien mas, y para colmo, fue otro de mis compañeros del alma, su nombre, Koushiro Izzumi, estaba tan nerviosa, tuve que entrar al club de computo para acercarme mas a el, cuando me le declare, al instante me rechazo, dijo que amaba a mi mejor amiga Mimi, nuevamente sufrí, y me refugie en los brazos de Taichi, pobre, el no tiene porque soportar mis boberías de niña enamorada.

-------------------------------------------------

de repente me despierto y te has ido,

siento el vacío de ti, me desespera,

como si el amor doliera, y aunque no quiera,

sin quererlo pienso, en ti...

-------------------------------------------------

El año que vino, con mis 16 años ya cumplidos, me volví a enamorar, como si no fuera de esperarce, y fue... Jyou Kido, es decir, ¿cómo fue posible, si yo nunca lo vi como algo mas de un amigo, sin embargo, la maldición volvió a jugar conmigo, duramos un tiempo, pero el estudiaba mucho, por su carrera de medicina, y descubrí, que sus estudios no eran precisamente eso, me había estado engañando, con una mujer mayor, no lo pude soportar, salí corriendo de ahí, y me dirigí a su hogar, apenas y me abrió la puerta y salte a sus brazos, Taichi, siempre ha estado ahí con los brazos abiertos para mi.

-------------------------------------------------

si, para enamorarme ahora, volverá a mi,

la maldita primavera, que importa si,

para enamorarme basta una hora,

pasa ligera, la maldita primavera, pasa ligera, me hace daño solo a mi.

-------------------------------------------------

Cuando tenia 17 años, excedí el limite, me enamore de Takeru, que es tres años menor que yo, sabia que la gente no vería bien una relación así, pero de todos modos lo intente, le dije mis sentimientos y el me dijo que tenia una relación con Hikari-chan, gracias a Dios logre que esta me perdonara, esa vez no llore, sabia que ese enamoramiento, había sido solo por capricho. Pero Hikari le contó a Taichi lo sucedido, cuando el quiso hablar de eso, me sentí pésima y me arroje a llorar al piso, y el rodeándome con sus brazos tratando de consolarme.

-------------------------------------------------

Lo que a su paso dejo,

Es un beso que no pasa de un beso,

Una caricia que no, suena sincera,

Un te quiero y no te quiero, y aunque no quieras,

Sin quererlo piensa en mi...

-------------------------------------------------

Pasaron 2 años, y seguí enamorándome, Ken y Daisuke, pero con ellos ni siquiera pense en declararles mi amor, ahora estoy aquí, sentada en una banca del parque, el 20 de Marzo, mi ultimo día en el que no voy a estar pensando en alguien incorrecto toda una temporada, supongo que han de saber mi nombre, Sora Takenouchi, siento como unas cálidas manos cubren mis ojos, es el, en quien he estado pensando aunque no sea primavera, en el que siempre pensaba cuando no estaba presente esa estación.

-¿cómo estas Sorita?- me besa delicadamente en mis mejillas.

-libre, es mi ultimo día de libertad.

-no seguirás creyendo en eso de tu maldición de primavera, ¿o si?- yo solo asentí, su rostro borra la sonrisa que tanto le caracteriza, yo sonrío, y al verme así, el hace lo mismo.

-no te preocupes Taichi, llevo 2 años seguidos sin darme el lujo de sufrir por amores no correspondidos.

-eso esta mejor- se sienta a mi lado y besa mi frente, el siempre ha estado conmigo, el único que no se aleja.

-no hagas eso, o mañana estaré babeando por ti.

-¿tienen que ser oficialmente solo amigos?

-no lo se.

-pues no me importa, si te quieres enamorar de mi, te doy la libertad- me abraza, pero yo me separo de el, puesto que me confunden sus palabras, el lo nota, y me da un cálido beso en los labios, nos separamos, yo me sonrojo el esta feliz, ahora entiendo porque el siempre ha estado para mi.

-Sora-chan.

-¿si?- empiezo a tocar mis labios, me gustaría volver a sentir ese dulce sabor.

-te amo

-te lo buscaste- tomo su rostro entre mis manos- yo también- y lo beso apasionadamente, al fin encontré mi cura, los besos de Taichi, rompieron la maldición, mas nunca mi amor por el.

-------------------------------------------------

si, para enamorarme ahora, volverá a mi,

la maldita primavera, que importa si,

para enamorarme basta una hora,

pasa ligera, la maldita primavera, pasa ligera, me maldice solo a mi...

me maldice solo a mi.

-------------------------------------------------

FIN 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo songfic con la canción maldita primavera, como se dieron cuenta, es un Taiora, suena tonto pero algo parecido me pasa a mi (solo que conmigo es todos los días :P) en fin, ojalá les halla gustado y me pueden dejar sus comentarios en un review.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
